1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stapling devices in general, and in particular to a line feeding device for a staple gun.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,272,694; 1,658,626; 1,846,945; and 5,014,896, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse stapling devices.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical clip on accessory for a staple gun that will feed string or wire line through the stick of staples that are contained in the magazine of the staple gun.
As most construction workers are well aware, there are many instances wherein a visual alignment means would assist the operator of a staple gun in distributing the staples in accordance with a particular pattern.
Unfortunately, to date no one has developed a method or system that will accomplish that objective, and the usual solutions resorted to such as chalk lines and stretched lengths of string are highly unsatisfactory, coupled with the fact that these prior art methods would not provide the staple gun operator with a quick visual reference of the surface area that had already been traversed by the staple gun.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among construction workers for a new and improved clip on line feeding device for staple guns that feeds a supply of line through the staple gun magazine, and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.